Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-10}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-10}} = 4^{5-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-10}}} = 4^{15}} $